Kebahagiaan Semu? (Remake)
by EunJoo12
Summary: Tentang pikiran sederhana seorang idol remaja dan masa depannya nanti. RnR please


Kebahagiaan Semu

Saya hanya meminjam nama karakter, tapi cerita ini punya saya :D

Remake dari "Kebahagiaan Semu" yang saya buat di fandom Naruto  
Selamat membaca ^^

Enjoy this fic ^^

Pagi itu, berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Krystal duduk di kursi kesayangannya sambil menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi didepannya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai Amber –teman sekamar sekaligus teman seperjuangan Krystal- terheran-heran menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, kau sedang apa? Vic noona sudah menunggu kita untuk latihan. Apa kau tidak mendengarku berteriak-teriak hah?" kata Amber sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Krystal (dia berusaha menutup pemandangan didepan Krystal)

"Ah, aku tidak mendengarnya Amber . Kau benar-benar mengganggu, pergilah." Usir Krystal.

"Vic noona menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu sayaaang, setengah jam lagi kita akan berangkat ke tempat latihan. Bersiaplah." tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu kamar Krystal –yang juga kamar Amber- yang tertutup dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana ini?" batin Krystal gusar.

Setelah melakukan latihan rutin mereka, Krystal segera berpamitan untuk kembali ke apartemen terlebih dahulu, melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya masih asyik mengobrol, kemungkinan besar mereka masih akan lama kembali ke apartemen.

"Jika kau ingin istirahat, jangan lupa kunci pintu apartemen. Mungkin aku dan yang lain pulang sedikit larut." kata Amber.

"Iya Amber yang tampaaaan~~ Aku pergi dulu. Ah semuanyaa~~ aku pamit duluan yaa. Sampai bertemu di apartemen." pamit Amber yang dibalas anggukan oleh semua temannya, ah kecuali Amber yang harus membalas pamitan Krystal dengan bibir mengerucut (Betapa imutnya gadis tomboy ini).

Setelah sampai di apartemen pun, Krystal masih merenung. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ketempat tidur. Hei apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana jika mereka beranjak dewasa nanti? Bagaimana kalau mereka mulai sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Mereka pasti akan melanjutkan sekolah mereka, memiliki pendamping, kemudian berkeluarga dan cepat atau lambat mulai melupakanku, haaaah bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar seperti itu?" gumam Krystal sedih kemudian tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya yang mulus bak porselen.

-Flashback-

Suasana _fansign_ si daerah Busan sangat ramai. Terik matahari seakan mampu membuat remaja-remaja itu pergi dengan cepat menuju tempat yang lebih sejuk. Namun kali ini berbeda, mereka bahkan rela mengantri, berdesakan dengan remaja yang lain. Apa yang membuat mereka rela berdesakan seperti itu? Hei apakah tugas sekolah kalian sudah selesai?

5 gadis cantik terlihat duduk berjajar di meja panjang sambil memberikan tanda tangan mereka dan tersenyum ramah –mereka terlihat sangat cantik- dan sesekali bercengkrama dengan fans yang meminta tanda tangan mereka.

"Siapa namamu? Ah Young Shin, oke. Tetap dukung kami yaa." ucap salah satu member diantara 5 gadis cantik itu.

"Kau bersama siapa?" tanya member lainnya pada seorang fans.

"Aku sendirian, kebetulan rumahku tak jauh dari sini." jawab fans itu dengan antusias, dia seorang anak kecil, mungkin sekarang dia duduk dibangku kelas 5 sekolah dasar dan dia pasti bahagia sekali bisa berbincang langsung dengan idolanya.

"Saat selesai fansign nanti, cepatlah pulang." Pesan salah satu member idola remaja tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin menunggu kalian hingga kalian tidak terlihat di sekitar sini." sahut fans cilik itu.

"Cepatlah pulang agar kau tidak ketinggalan acara kami di stasiun TV, mungkin sebentar lagi akan tayang. Jadi setelah ini cepatlah pulang, mengerti?" kata gadis itu. Dengan sangat cepat si fans kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan riang, "Aku akan langsung pulang, jangan khawatir aku pasti menonton acara kalian, Krys-eonnie."

Krystal melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas kearah dapur. Dibukanya kulkas yang berisi banyak makanan siap makan dan beberapa camilan. Pilihan Krystal jatuh pada minuman dingin yang ada di tumpukan makanan ringan. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah sofa diruang tengah.

Dia kembali memikirkan, bagaimana jika semua fansnya nanti mulai tumbuh dewasa. Melanjutkan kehidupan mereka dan memiliki keluarga. Apakah dia akan dilupakan? Ya, Krystal merupakan salah satu member dari grup idola remaja "F(x)" yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini. Walaupun masih 4 tahun terjun di dunia hiburan Korea, tapi prestasi mereka tidak diragukan lagi.

Krystal tenggelam dalam lamunannya, hingga ia tak sadar kelima member sudah kembali ke apartemen.

"Krys, kau kenapa? Lesu sekali. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Victoria selaku _leader_ dari grup idola ini, dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga kondisi semua membernya dalam keadaan sehat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." gumam Krystal yang masih terdengar oleh member yang lain, dia senang sekali memanggil Vic dengan sebutan 'Ibu' terdengar sangat manis katanya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu itu, jangan simpan sendiri. Ingat, kita ini saudara, jangan anggap kita hanya sebagai teman satu grup." kata Sulli sambil mengelus rambut Krystal yang lembut.

"Hanya memikirkan bagaimana masa depan kita nanti…" Krystal menggantung kalimatnya kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Saat umur kita semakin bertambah, otomatis fans kita juga kan? Maksudku, umur mereka juga bertambah kan. Mereka kemudian meneruskan kehidupan mereka sendiri, menemukan pasangan hidup, lalu memiliki keluarga sendiri. Cepat atau lambat kita akan dilupakan." air mata kembali membasahi pipi Krystal saat dia mulai menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya itu.

"Iya, kau benar. Bukankah kita juga seperti itu?" sahut Victoria yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Vic Eomma! Apa maksudmu?" geram Sulli –dia masih muda, wajar emosinya masih meluap-luap.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksud Vic eonni. Mungkin maksud Vic eonni adalah kita juga pasti seperti mereka, berkeluarga dan mengurus keluarga kita, tapi kita tetap bisa berkarya untuk industry hiburan Korea, benar kan Eonn?" kata Luna, member paling sabar dan sangat keibuan. Benar-benar sosok istri idaman.

"Kita memang selalu tumbuh, dan akhirnya akan berpisah. Tapi kalian harus ingat, kalau karya yang kita hasilkan tak pernah terputus. Akan selalu dinikmati dari masa ke masa. Bisa saja kan fans kita membagikan karya kita kepada keturunan mereka, betapa melegendanya kita nanti." Timpal Amber berandai-andai.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian Krys. Kau masih punya kami. Fans tidak akan melupakanmu, mereka hanya mengurangi intensitas untuk memperthatikan kita karena kesibukan mereka. Percayalah mereka akan selalu mengingat kita. Jangan anggap kebahagiaan kita ini sebagai kebahagiaan semu, tapi pandanglah sebagai kebahagiaan kecil yang menjadi awal kebahagiaan besarmu nanti." Amber mulai mengikuti Luna dan Victoria memberikan ceramah singkat pada Krystal.

'Siraman Rohani' yang diberikan oleh para member membuat hati Krystal lega. Setidaknya saat semua orang tumbuh semakin dewasa dan mengurusi kehidupan mereka masing-masing, masih ada keluarga dan sahabat terdekat yang selalu menemani. Krystal membayangkan saat semua member F(x) sudah berkeluarga dan mereka mengadakan konser tunggal dengan membawa anak-anak mereka diatas panggung, ah kelihatan sangat manis bukan. Krystal kini tak sabar menunggu saat itu datang.

END

Maaf buat cerita yang bener-bener datar dan feelnya kuraaaaang TT_TT aku Cuma pengen menggambarkan perasaan idol aja kalo mereka udah beranjak dewasa nanti, tapi kayaknya gatot yaa TT_TT adakah typo yang bertebaran?

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan Review yaa ^^ butuh banget masukan untuk fict ini agar fic yang selanjutnya lebih bagus lagi ^^ kalo ada yang berminat, nanti aku buatkan sequelnya ^^ kalo ada yang mau juga sih hehe

Oke jangan lupa review yaaa *peluk cium**XOXO*


End file.
